epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Sonic.exe vs Elizabeth Bathory- Epic Rat Battles of Horror Season 1
Welcome back everybody! Today we've got another Epic Rat Battle of Horror, and this time, it's Sonic.exe vs Tai- Wait, no, that's wrong. Anyways, the suggestion you have here is indeed one of my own. Okay, so I know most suggestions said .exe vs Tails Doll Ben DROWNED or MissingNO, but it just wasn't happening for me. So here's the actual premise- Sonic.exe , the cursed CD of the original Sonic game, faces off against Elizabeth Bathory from Stay Alive , to see who's the better video game demon to kill players outside of their games, and also burn down houses. I seriously advise you read the description of her movie, and her real self. Point aside, this battle has a special guest star, he's been here before, MultiSuperVids II as Sonic.exe! Thanks a lot for the help, MSV. I'm gonna give moderate credit to Wonderpikachu12 cause I know he loves Sonic.exe. Anyways, let's get this battle started- Cast Animation of Sonic.exe- ...Animeme. Again. Voice of Sonic.exe- RLYoshi (Wait...what?) Elizabeth Bathory- Catie Wayne Random assorted kids from Stay Alive (Cameo)- NicePeter, EpicLLOYD Swink (Cameo)- NicePeter (Comes up at "Malcolm in the Middle") October (Cameo)- MaryDoodles (Comes up at the end of Bathory's first verse, has her throat slit) Instrumental- THAAAAAT'S SCARY! Introduction "Come to me, clouds. May you rise as an evil storm born to rip them open. Let the cover of night bear witness and destroy those who resist so they shall harm me not. Let the blood of many cleanse me, preserving beauty eternal, I pray you….” EPIC RAT BATTLES OF HORROOOOOR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle Sonic.exe: RAHAHAHAHAHA! E-X-E on the beat, so best believe I'll bring the heat, Hot as Hell, and once you've fell, guarantee it'll mean defeat, For any 3D rendered faker poltergeists, just ask these two! And especially wannabe Bloody Mary's who put up a fight, and that means you! I dare you Bathory, invoke the wrath of me, I’ll crack you like an egg, man, I’ve gotten quite a hunger for Hungarians, let me you beg and, Drop the queen act, welcome to Hill Act 1, your time’s passed, I’d stick around for your drag-along movie, but you know I gotta go fast!   Elizabeth Bathory: I hear Tails of a monster with a deadly scowl, out on a prowl, But what I got was this juvenile rodent, who’s in MY world now! Do you think your hyper realistic eyes mean a damn in my iron maiden? You’ll find yourself like Kyle under my rhymes, you can’t take ‘em! You’re the Creepypasta King of Cliches, and an insufferable Mary Sue, I’ll end you and your dolly to, and when I’m through, you won’t WANT a round two! Slow grill this road kill if he thinks he’s really fast enough to take the win, But this embodiment of sin in this battle is Too Slow, Want to Try Again? Sonic.exe: Cute poem, hag, but I’m not here for literacy hour, I’m here for danger, And won’t be defied by the weirdo female Vlad the Impaler! So little time to play with souls, so I gotta be going, it’s not a riddle, And you think I give a shit about the chick who killed Malcolm in the Middle? I’m about to fuck you over, girl, but hold the pig masks if you please, And I mean, how hard can it be to murder a bunch of bong-brandishing teens? Count down the minutes, Countess, you don’t want half of what this rat brings, ‘Cause you might buzz controllers like a bee, but your raps sure don’t sting!   Elizabeth Bathory: You can’t run! I don’t find this kitty to be nearly as gritty, As he claims, you were taken off of Creepypasta Wiki for simply being too shitty! And when this fool is devoured, I’ll have enough pansy blood for another shower, So try running away like the REAL Sonic before you find yourself in my tower! I’ll stick slicked up scissors down the throat of any Final Fantasy God posers! I advise going slower, because this time, it’s your LAST game over, I’ll singe the skin and see to this demon screaming, leave your whole body seared, You may claim to be a false deity but you’ll soon find that I AM GOD HERE !! Sonic.exe: Survive as a game? Gain any fame? Bitch, you certainly failed all! And produced a tale more fabricated and less frightening than a Tails doll! The Blood Countess will whine, but I'll bring a haze until you can't hear her! Want something even more terrifying? Just take a gaze into this mirror! Elizabeth Bathory: It’s going to take more to beat me then a jumpscare with your expired face! Servants, ready the guillotine, I’m going to have a hedgehog head over my fireplace! So as I release these final rhymes, see the foreboding signs written in these lines, You didn’t keep things interesting for me, and YOU FAILED. TO. STAY. ALIVE. WHOOOO WON? WHOOOOO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEE! (unless Noah decides... then... we have a problem I guess?) EPIC RAT- (Logo glitches out to Sonic.exe's "I AM GOD!" face) BATTLES OF HORROR!!! Outro Who won? Sonic.exe Elizabeth Bathory Preview: Category:Blog posts